


Moment of Inertia

by theKasiaLin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, JJ being JJ, JJ still struggles with anxiety, M/M, cute boys being cute, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: JJ never paid much attention to other competitors. He knew them of course, took notice of them - that was inevitable if he wanted to win. It was about winning, it was about him and what he could do for his fans. He didn’t really care about other skaters but that Korean guy was intriguing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened....  
> This story was written before there was the news about Seung-gil and JJ knowing each other from the junior days.  
> Huge thanks to missMHO for the beta and to Kasssumi for the consultation on JJ (and motivation).

JJ never paid much attention to other competitors. He knew them of course, took notice of them - that was inevitable if he wanted to win. It was about winning, it was about him and what he could do for his fans. He didn’t really care about other skaters. But...

That Korean guy was… intriguing.

He was older than JJ, but it was his first year in the Grand Prix series. And he debuted with mambo! Like, who does that? Plus, he had that aura around him. Like he didn’t care about anything or anyone.

JJ was fascinated. And, frankly he has developed something of an obsession after the Rostelecom Cup. He has watched every video of Seung-gil Lee he could find. The South Korean nationals, various championships and exhibitions. Some videos he watched even several times. The programs were enchanting. The technique good. He made mistakes, but well… he wasn’t King JJ after all.

JJ honestly wondered why Seung-gil has not participated in the Grand Prix series before. Although, the choice to debut this year was good. Seung-Gil was clearly in his prime form. His NHK trophy score and his short program proved it. So why has he failed? What happened?

\---

JJ found out exactly what happened. The anxiety. Turns out even he wasn’t immune to it. It’s just that some were hit by it earlier, and JJ…

He groaned.

He managed to recover with his Free Program score and still get place in the first three, but…

But it was not what he wanted. It was not what everyone expected from him. He was supposed to win. Get the gold, get the girl. It seemed so easy.

He still couldn’t look Isabella in the eyes. So he tried to avoid it: training as much as he could, locking himself up in a studio to write songs. But he couldn’t avoid her. She showed up at the ice rink to cheer on him, brought him lunches to the studio. They lived together. They planned to get married.

His queen was so kind, so supportive, so wonderful, and JJ felt like he didn’t deserve her.

\---

They were watching _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ , each with a mug of hot cocoa in their hands, when Isabella suddenly turned to him.

“JJ, can we talk?” JJ felt his heart stopping for a minute and he paused the movie. Did she finally decide that he was not worthy of her? He swallowed and looked at her.

“Yes, dear?”

“What’s going on JJ? You’ve changed. Ever since that finals.” JJ made a non-commital sound. “I told you, I don’t need that gold. I need you but it feels like I don’t have you anymore. You’re distant.”

“I’m not distant. I’m right here.”

Isabella rolled her eyes.

“Right. But your thoughts aren’t. And it’s so rare these days for you to actually spend time with me. We don’t do things together anymore, we almost never go out.”

“You miss that? Can’t get enough of me, eh?” he tried to pull out a smirk, but she saw right through it.

"Don't do that thing, JJ. Don't hide behind that wall of arrogance. I love you, JJ, but something is not right. And I want this to work, the way it used to…”

JJ took her hand in his own. “I want that too,” he said looking into her eyes with adoration. Isabella smiled.

“Ok, so let’s work on that.”

“I’ll try, I promise.”

But keeping that promise was hard... And even though he tried, it was simply difficult to find time for just the two of them. His constant training sessions weren’t really helping with that. But he kept telling himself that he did it for their relationship. If King JJ was back on top, if he won for his queen, then everything would be back to normal.

As for now, he still couldn’t look Isabella in the eyes...

\---

Four Continents Championships were dedicated to skaters from non-european countries. This meant several things for JJ. First, he would not have to compete against the Russians or the Swiss guy, so usually 4CC was JJ’s time to shine. But this year it also meant that JJ would have to compete against Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont. There was also something else: 4CC was a chance to see Seung-gil on ice again and JJ was really looking forward to that. Unfortunately, there wasn’t really a chance that he’d meet the Korean skater before the competition.

Seung-gil was not exactly a social butterfly, so unless he was at the arena training (and JJ never managed to catch him there), the Korean spent his time bottled up in his room. Shame, really. JJ really hoped he’d be able to talk to the guy, get to know him, maybe even make friends with him. JJ didn’t really have friends among other skaters… Not everyone likes the king.

Usually he didn’t mind but this year he felt a bit lonely. They came to Taipei a few days before the competition so that he could sleep off the jetlag and get acquainted with the ice rink. Isabella decided not to come with him so he didn’t really have anyone to talk to beside his parents. Normally, he would go sightseeing but he didn’t feel like doing it alone… And so JJ spent time wandering around the halls of the hotel or watching TV in his room. He even found a channel with Korean dramas. They were quite... entertaining, even though he couldn’t understand a thing they said JJ wondered briefly if maybe Seung-gil could teach him a bit of Korean.

On the day of the short program, JJ got to the Taipei Arena pretty early. Most other competitors were still at the hotel eating breakfast so he hoped that he’d get the practice rink to himself. To his surprise, someone was already there. It didn’t take him long to realise it was Seung-gil.

JJ spent months thinking about befriending the guy and now when he had a chance he couldn’t even bring himself to talk to him. What was he supposed to say? Should he just be himself? What if he’d come off to strong and the reserved Korean wouldn’t like that?

As JJ was getting ready, Seung-gil skated over to him and leaned against the band.

“You’re pretty early. I did not expect anyone else,” he said.

JJ looked up from the bench he was sitting on. “Uh… yeah.. same…” he laughed nervously. “I’m JJ… King JJ.”

The Korean guy eyed him and smirked. “Yes, I know. Nice quad loop at the Grand Prix Final. I look forward to competing against you,” and with that he skated off. JJ blinked a few times. After a moment of shock passed, he stood up to get on with his own training.

\---

The competition this year was tight but he managed to take the lead after the short program. Now he only had to keep it that way. And for the first time the thought of achieving that made him really nervous. What if he couldn’t? He had to come back home with gold. His relationship and his reputation depended on it. He couldn't let Isabella down and disappoint his fans like that. Not again.

He couldn’t think this way. Fixation would not help him. He was King JJ, he had to win. He _had to_ win - he would win. Right?

Thankfully, a distraction came. Seung-gil’s free skate. For the first time in years JJ found himself watching one of his co-competitors perform before him. But he simply couldn’t miss it. The Korean guy was amazing. So composed and well put together. He had everything calculated to achieve the best possible result. However, JJ noticed that there was something different about Seung-gil’s performance in comparison to what he had shown in the Grand Prix series. There was confidence showing. Every step he took and every jump he made was perfect. And JJ couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

When JJ’s turn to skate came, he still had Seung-gil’s performance in mind. That confident grace and silent strength were something to admire. But that wasn’t him. The force of love, the power to claim everything as his own, the grandeur, the magnificence - that was JJ style. And he’d show that. With today’s performance he’d prove that he was the king. The one... and only... King JJ!

\---

At the banquet JJ found himself standing in the corner. Most other skaters gathered in a tight groups talking, gossiping, and laughing at jokes. He wondered if he should approach them, but it could end up like last time: they’d walk away. JJ sighed. If only Isabella was here with him.

Isabella, his beautiful fiancee, his perfect queen…

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice when someone approached him.

“Great program. Your quadruple loop was even better than at GPF.”

JJ almost jumped at the sudden voice right to his left. He turned to see Seung-gil sipping on his champagne. JJ composed himself.

“Umm...Thanks. You did awesome too.” For a moment they stood silent, looking at the group of other skaters they knew from the Grand Prix series. Viktor was hugging Yuuri who was chatting with Phichit, while Otabek tried to avert his eyes from Leo and Guang Hong snogging.

“I never understood the need to fraternize,” Seung-gil said. JJ tilted his head to look at him.

“It might be fun. It’s not like we get to have many friends with our traveling and trainings so I suppose skater-friends make sense… You get to talk to someone with the same interests as you and you can hang out at the events...” He got an acknowledging grunt in return. JJ took a breath and asked: “Do you wanna be friends?”

“What is in it for me?” The question surprised him.

“Well… you get to be friends with the King JJ himself and the King always cares for his friends. Also I got a great personality and an amazing style, not that yours is bad, just a bit… different.” JJ laughed. Seung-gil looked him up and down and seemed to think about something, chewing on his lower lip.

“Why?” the Korean asked, his face a blank mask. JJ blinked.

“‘Why’?”

“Why would you want to be friends with me?”

“I don’t know. Do I need a reason? I thought you were cool and we could get along. Besides I could really use a friend…”

There was silence for a moment again and then--

“Okay.”

“Really?!” Seung-gil nodded in response. “Awesome. We’d make the best friends! King JJ and the Ice Prince of Korea. Hah!”

\---

He did it. He won. He could finally bring Isabella some pride. He certainly was proud.

JJ drove home straight from the airport. When he got to the loft, it was quiet and somehow seemed a little empty. As if now there were less stuff in it than when he had left.

He found Isabella sitting on a high stool by the kitchen island with a mug of tea in her hands. He instantly approached her, a big smile on his lips. He pulled out the gold medal and slid it to her across the counter.

“See what I brought? King JJ is back!” he announced triumphantly. Isabella looked up.

“Congratulations. I knew you could do it. You’re amazing.” She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. JJ could feel his confidence falter. Something was not right. Something was really, really wrong.

“Isabella…?” His fiancee took a long breath and looked him in the eyes.

“I want to break up.”

\---

The following weeks were hard. He made himself busy with trainings and working on a new album. Everything just not to think about the break up.

He could have expected that. He should have expected that. JJ shook his head to get these thoughts out of his mind. Focus, he needed to focus. He made another jump, landing a bit too hard. So he made another try…. Better, now.

After another thirty minutes he decided that it was enough. He hit the shower, changed clothes and went back home.

The loft was dark and quiet when he got there. JJ hated this loft now. He’d have to look for another apartment.

He reached the desk and started his laptop. He checked his e-mails and SN. Quite a few notifications accumulated since he has spent almost entire day training. And yes, there was a message from Seung-gil. They started talking after the 4CC. JJ still didn’t fully understand why the Korean man was actually talking to him, he wasn’t friendly with almost any other skater, but he wanted to attribute that to his personal charm. King JJ still had it in him.

He read the message and checked the time. Accounting for the time difference, he reasoned that Seung-gil should still be in his house before the training. He decided to make a video call. Seung-gil picked up after a few tones. His face appeared on the screen of JJ’s phone, his hair was a mess and he reached up to rub his eyes sleepily.

“Hi,” JJ said softly and smiled.

“안녕하세요” Seung-gil muttered in Korean*, letting out a yawn. JJ laughed.

“Someone hasn’t had their morning coffee yet? At what time do you have to leave?”

“In 45 minutes. Just made coffee. Couldn’t get up. Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Yeah?...Why?”

\---

They talked on Skype a lot. In mornings and evenings. Whenever they could find time. And JJ liked that. It certainly felt good to talk to someone who shared the same passion and knew everything about it. Once you got to know Seung-gil, it turned out he was not as cold as he pretended to be. You just had to get through that shell of his first…

They met again in person at the World Championships. Now that he had a companion to spend his time with, the competition seemed much more fun. It was not just about winning anymore. Of course, he still wanted to do good for his fans but he also wanted to enjoy the time with his friend. It’s not like they got to see each other that often...

They had a day of break between the Short Program and the Free Skate and JJ managed to talk Seung-gil into getting coffee in the afternoon. Their hotel was just a few minutes walk away from the centre of Boston and JJ thought it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity.

They found a coffee shop and settled in one of the booths. They looked through the menus and soon a waitress approached them. She was cute, JJ could admit that. He sent her one of his trademark smiles.

“What can I get you?”

“I’ll get an americano and maybe the carrot cake?” he answered and glanced at Seung-gil who was still looking at the menu.

“Moccha. And a slice of double-chocolate cake.” JJ tilted his head hearing that. So Seung-gil had a sweet tooth…

The waitress nodded and disappeared with “I’ll bring your orders shortly”. They sat in silence for a moment, JJ simply staring at Seung-gil who was still fumbling with the menu. Like he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Don’t go out much, eh? You need to stop spending all your free time at home with your dog. It doesn’t do either of you good,” JJ laughed. Seung-gil shot him a glare and looked as if he was about to say something when the waitress reappeared with their coffees and cakes. The distraction was all it took to make Seung-gil retreat to his indifferent state again. But maybe not fully because the moment he took the first bite of the cake his expression changed into pure bliss. Oh yes, definitely a sweet tooth then…

JJ tasted his coffee and looked at the other man. He was adorable like that. Almost too adorable. He watched as Seung-gil took a sip of his coffee. When he put down the cup, there was still a droplet of whipped cream at the right corner of his lips. JJ laughed.

Seung-gil looked up, a question in his eyes.

“You’ve got some whipped cream on your face,” he reached over the table and wiped it with his thumb. Seung-gil instinctively moved back, as if he was trying to sink into the sofa. He watched with wide eyes as JJ casually put the finger with the whipped cream into his mouth. JJ laughed loudly at his reaction.

“Seriously Seung-gil, you need to go out more. You’re like a wild animal.” That got him a glare.

“I told you I don’t like to…”

“Fraternize, I know. But come on. It can be fun. We’re having fun now, right?” Seung-gil slowly nodded. “So maybe having other friends wouldn’t be that bad too,” JJ tilted his head. “Oh, and you should get a girlfriend. You don’t have one right now, do you? Maybe that Crispino girl. She seemed into you.” Seung-gil almost choked on that. “Are you okay, Seung-gil?”

“Yes. I am fine.”

“Alright, be careful. Wouldn’t want you to suffocate. So, about that girlfriend…”

“No.”

“What? Why? You already have one? You sneaky man!”

“I do not have one and I don’t want one.” JJ tilted his head. “I… uh… don’t like women like that.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Does that… repulse you?” Seung-gil asked. His face was a perfect mask but JJ thought he saw a bit of hurt in his eyes. He recoiled.

“No, of course not! I don’t mind. I mean, I do like both after all…” Now it was Seung-gil’s turn to look surprised. “Ah, yeah… I don’t talk about that a lot but that’s a thing… Anyway, so we need to get you a boyfriend then.”

Seung-gil shook his head and muttered “Incorrigible,” but JJ could see that little smile on his face. Point for King JJ.

They spent some more time in the cafe before coming back to the hotel. It was still pretty early but they had the free skate tomorrow. They needed to rest.

\---

JJ didn’t get too much rest. He was thinking about Seung-gil that night. Him being gay meant that maybe…

JJ shook his head. It was better not to dwell on that. They were friends and he didn’t want to lose what they already had. JJ didn’t think he would survive another blow like that.

Besides, he didn’t know if Seung-gil would even be interested in him like that. His sexual orientation was not a guarantee. Sadly, neither were JJ’s looks.

JJ’s mind was still full of thoughts on Seung-gil when he started his Free Skate. And it showed. Triple toe loop, instead of quadruple. He needed to get back in the game now. He wouldn’t disappoint his fans...

The quad loop was perfect.

Despite that, JJ didn’t win the first prize. Well, the competition was strong. But he decided that gold wasn’t everything that mattered. He was King JJ no matter what and he had achievements he could be proud of.

And Seung-gil said he liked his performance...

\---

JJ was feeling anxious while waiting at the airport. It was May, which meant they had a break from the competitions, so he decided to invite Seung-gil over. Actually, “decided” was not the right word. Because he didn’t _plan_ to invite him… or at least not yet but they were talking one day and somehow it turned out this way. Seung-gil wasn’t sure how his coach would feel about that, it wasn’t the season yet but they still had to practice. However, she agreed under the condition that Seung-gil would still train while in Canada. It was not a problem, JJ himself was going to the ice rink almost every day. Gotta stay in shape and all that. The fabulousness requires work.

Finally, JJ saw a familiar face appear in the arrival hall. He jogged towards Seung-gil and hugged him before the Korean had a chance to prevent that. The man tensed at first but then relaxed and patiently waited for JJ to stop embracing him. JJ would still count that as a success.

“Missed me?” JJ asked with a huge grin as he stepped back. Seung-Gil looked to the side and cleared his throat.

“Where’s your car?” he asked instead of answering JJ’s question. They’d have to work on that…

“Right, this way.” JJ grabbed Seung-gil by his free hand to drag him to the car park. Once there, he stopped  searching for his alfa romeo.

Seung-gil cleared his throat to bring JJ’s attention to him and pointed at the red metallic with a sticker (two letters “J” and a crown above them) on the trunk.

“Is it this one?”

“Yup,” JJ grinned. “That’s my baby. How did you know?

“Lucky guess…” muttered Seung-gil unamused.

\---

They took the first few days easy. JJ showed Seung-gil around the city and took him to his home rink to train. Usually though they hung out at JJ’s apartment watching films, playing video games, or just talking.

JJ was also cooking a lot. He was quite good at it and he wanted Seung-gil to try Canadian cuisine, which was not easy because Seung-gil was a picky eater. Unsurprisingly, he had more luck with desserts…

Seung-gil was settled on a sofa picking out a movie to watch when JJ put a dish on the coffee table in front of him.

“What is that?” Seung-gil scrunched his nose, looking suspiciously at a bunch of fries covered in some brown-ish sauce and cheese.

“It’s poutine. I swear it’s good. King JJ makes only good food. Come on, give it a try,” JJ answered picking up one fry and holding it in front of Seung-gil’s mouth. The Korean reluctantly took a bite. JJ could see his eyes widening as he chewed on the fry. He literally snatched the rest of it from JJ’s fingers before he turned back to face the TV to put on the movie.

“Told you it’s good,” JJ grinned. Seung-gil shot him a glance as he reached for another fry.

“Eat or there will be nothing left.”

JJ grinned even harder.

\---

“I liked the second one best. It was spacious but not _too_ big,” said Seung-gil. They were going over the leaflets they got that afternoon at the apartment-hunting. JJ decided it’s high time he moved out of this loft. It was nice but living here didn’t feel right anymore. It reminded him of his biggest failure. JJ shook his head.

“I don’t know, I don’t think it was magnificent enough. King JJ needs something grand, spectacular!”

“You won’t need an apartment at all if you’ll keep talking about yourself in third person. Someone will lock you up at a psychiatric ward.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny,” JJ pouted.

“I still think the second one was the best, if a little raw. But it means you get to decorate it the way you want.”

“I guess you’re right, Mr. Smart-ass…”

Seung-gil smirked at that.

\---

Two days before Seung-gil had to head back to Korea, JJ decided to throw him a party. It was small, cosy… In fact it was just the two of them. While JJ wouldn’t mind a few (or more than few) people coming over, Seung-gil was rather a wallflower and preferred when there were less people around… And this evening was supposed to be about him.

They ended up on the sofa watching movies, as usual, but this time each with a beer in his hand. JJ quickly noticed that Seung-gil didn’t exactly have a strong head as the Korean was practically leaning onto him after the second bottle. Not that he did mind… He actually enjoyed it. JJ wrapped his arm around Seung-gil’s shoulders as they kept on watching.

After the movie has finished, JJ stood up and stretched.

“Kinda hot in here, eh?” he asked as he took off his shirt. He kind of expected the Korean to tell him in that stoic voice of his to get dressed or maybe blush a little but what Seung-gil did completely surprised him. As soon as JJ bared his back, he felt fingers touching his tattoo. “Seung-gil?”

The response he got was slurred but since he couldn’t make out any word at all, he assumed it was Korean. Seung-gil traced every single line of his tattoo with his fingers. When he finished this examination, he moved back. He muttered something in Korean again.

“Sorry, don’t speak Korean,” JJ turned with an uncertain smile on his face. Seung-gil looked up and tilted his head. His gaze focused on the leaf tattoo on JJ’s biceps.

“I said it’s… tacky, but pretty. Like you. You’re pretty, too, and a little tacky. Too loud…” he said as he stood up from the sofa and stopped an inch away. JJ’s mind was racing. Seung-gil thought he was pretty? In what way? Was it purely aesthetic? Was it just because of his tattoos? Or did it mean that he was actually attracted to JJ?

JJ felt a hand on his chest and looked down at Seung-gil. His eyes were blurred and mouth slightly open and it took all of JJ’s self-control not to kiss him right then and there. The man was too drunk, he could see it in the way his head swayed a little and his legs were not exactly steady. JJ sighed.

“How about we get you to bed, eh?” Seung-gil looked at him for a minute before he nodded. JJ scooped him up princess style and took him to the guest bedroom.

He put Seung-gil on the bed and tucked him under the blanket. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grabbing him by his wrist. He turned and looked at other man.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I just wanted to look at your pretty eyes.” JJ blinked. Was this actually happening?

“Okay… Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?” he asked. Seung-gil nodded. JJ sat on the bed and the Korean just kept watching him. Though he seemed to struggle to keep his eyes open.

“You’re so pretty,” he muttered sleepily, barely audible. JJ blinked. Not even a second has passed before he heard soft snoring. JJ shook his head and stood up.

“You’re real pretty too, my prince,” he whispered softly as he was leaving the room. He closed the door behind him with a quiet clank.

\---

They didn’t really talk about that night. In the morning, Seung-gil seemed not to remember too much and he left not long after. JJ got busy with the move-out (he chose the apartment that Seung-gil liked) and then there were more trainings and the new season started so he had a lot of other things on his mind.

That didn’t mean that they stopped talking at all. In fact, it actually seemed that they talked a lot more. They were messaging almost constantly and calling each other nearly every day on Skype.

The first event of the Grand Prix series that JJ participated in, he got the first place. Seung-gil called him that night to congratulate him (even though in Korea it was literally a middle of the night and he should have been long asleep).

On the day of short program of Rostelecom Cup, Seung-gil’s first event, JJ sent him a good luck text. When he got the response he actually laughed out loud. It said: “You overuse emojis”.

They met at the Cup of China. For both of them it was the event which would decide whether they’d get into the final. The Short Programs went well. Seung-gil even managed to beat his personal best. He was truly splendid this year. His theme for this season was “grace”. People were surprised but JJ thought it was a great choice. Seung-gil on ice was an embodiment of grace. JJ loved to watch him.

As for JJ, he chose “awakening” as his theme. In a way that last year was exactly that - his awakening. All that has happened made him realise a lot. And this - this was a new beginning.

The competition was strong again this season but JJ was confident about his abilities. He could do it for his fans, he could do it for his family and friends.

It was finally JJ’s turn in the Free Skate. The applause that came when he stepped on the ice was almost deafening but for JJ one cheer stood out, seemed louder that all the others. A “bonne chance, Jean”, tinged with a slight Korean accent. As the first tones of Grieg’s _Morning Mood_ reverberated _,_ he started skating.

JJ landed first place in the Cup of China, with Seung-gil on the second. It meant that they were both going to Marseille for the Final. JJ couldn’t wait for that.

He turned to smile at Seung-gil who smiled right back.

\---

Grand Prix Final this year was tough. Firstly, Victor was back in competition. Secondly, Yuuri Katsuki was acing each event he took part in. Thirdly, other talented skaters were not far behind.

Additionally, JJ was distracted most of the time. Because Seung-gil was here. Seung-gil, on whom JJ developed a massive crush throughout the last year, was here and was constantly hanging out with JJ - much to the surprise of literally everyone else.

And JJ didn’t know what to make of that. He was happy of course, on the inside he felt like a puppy that has just been praised. But he was also extremely confused. Was Seung-gil staying close to him just because they were friends or could there be something more behind this?

 _You‘re so pretty_ ringed in his mind. JJ shook his head and tried to focus back on the movie they’ve been watching. The actual competition was starting tomorrow so they decided to take things easy. And that’s how Seung-gil ended up in JJ’s hotel bed, snuggling to him, while they watched _Tangled_.

That is, Seung-gil was watching _Tangled_. JJ was watching Seung-gil. He was so relaxed that emotions actually showed up on his face. Every little frown when he couldn’t quite understand a pun, every smirk accompanied by the scrunching of the nose when he found something really funny. JJ could stare at him all night.

The movie finally ended and Seung-gil turned so that he was facing JJ. An emotion that the Canadian couldn’t identify appeared for a moment on Seung-gil’s face. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Seung-gil slowly moved away and got up.

“Um… It’s getting late, I should go to sleep,” he said, stretching.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” JJ stood up and followed Seung-gil to the door. The Korean stopped and turned to look at JJ again. JJ closed the distance, they were barely two inches apart. For a second, he thought that Seung-gil was going to kiss him but the man took a step back.

“Good night, I’ll see you at the rink tomorrow,” he said as he left the room.

JJ closed the door behind him. He spinned on his foot, leaned on the door and slid down to the floor. He hid his face in his hands. He was _so_ fucked.

\---

Not much was decided after the Short Program. They all got similar results and this meant that Free Skate was going to be a real battle...

Yuri Plisetsky was just leaving the ice. He did decently but he made a few mistakes and fell while attempting the quad loop which meant he probably wouldn’t make it to the podium. As the 16-year-old passed him, JJ thought about making some comment but he felt a finger jabbing his side. He looked to his right and saw Seung-gil standing there. His face expressionless as usual in public.

“Don’t, JJ. It’s not nice,” he said. JJ’s ice widened.

“How…” he started but Seung-gil cut him.

“I know you well enough. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck.”

“Thanks, Seung-gil. I’ll be keeping my fingers crossed for you too when it’s your turn,” JJ said with a big smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go or you’ll miss your own performance,” finished Seung-gil, pushing him towards the rink.

“K, sweetheart. Just cheer on your King!” JJ added jokingly, finally stepping onto the ice. For a second he thought his brain was playing tricks on him because Seung-Gil… blushed?! But then the Korean looked him in the eyes and said very clearly:

“I will, _dear._ ”

\---

JJ ended up being third again. He could swear it was a curse or something like that. It seemed like he would have to wait until both Nikiforov and Katsuki retire before he got a chance to win gold at the GPF. But then he would definitely do that for his fans.

After the victory ceremony he made his way back to the locker room. He didn’t expect anyone to be in there as Yuuri and Viktor were interviewed, but as he entered the room he noticed someone leaning against the wall. A very particular someone.

“I thought you’ll be back in the hotel already,” JJ said, approaching Seung-gil.

“Wanted to talk,” the Korean answered, lifting his head.

“Okaay, so… what’s up?”

The Korean stood silent for a moment before he took a long breath.

“I think I am in love with you,” he said quietly. JJ thought he misheard it but Seung-gil’s face, so open and so vulnerable, assured him that the Korean had actually said that.

“You’re in love with me?” JJ asked. Seung-gil nodded, uncertain. “Good. ‘Cause I’m in love with you, too. I’ve been for quite some time.”

The Korean gasped as JJ stepped closer, caging him against the wall with his hands on both sides of Seung-Gil’s head. The Canadian leaned down and looked into his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Seung-gil licked his lips and nodded, not breaking the eye-contact. And then JJ’s lips were on his.

The time has stopped. There were just their mouths and their tongues. The kiss was needy but also tender and loving. It was nothing short of perfect. They only broke apart at the sound of the shutting door.

“Jesus, you two, get a room!” they heard Viktor, his voice amused. JJ turned to look at the Russian, who was practically hanging on Yuuri Katsuki. He grinned.

“Look, who’s talking.”

\---

JJ and Seung-gil stepped into the banquet room holding hands. They decided not to hide the development of their relationship because sooner or later the news would reach the press (and the Internet, it would definitely hit the Internet fast). There were few surprised glances but none blatantly hostile reactions. The good thing about the figure skating community was that it was really open, at least in terms of that.

They each took a glass of champagne and mingled a little, making small talk to the people (actually it was JJ making all the small talk, while Seung-gil stood beside him and sipped on his champagne). Eventually they retreated to two seats at the corner of the room.

“I’m so glad I can be here with you,” said JJ and hid his mouth in Seung-gil’s hair.

“Mmm,” the Korean mumbled in agreement. He was already slightly tipsy and he only had one glass of champagne. But JJ loved it. The delicate blush on his cheeks, the responsiveness to JJ’s touch. JJ lowered his head so that he could look into Seung-gil’s eyes. He put his hand on the Korean’s cheek and leaned in, catching Seung-gil’s lower lip with his mouth. The kiss was slow and sweet. Their tongues tied in a tender dance. There was a distinct sound of a shutter but JJ couldn’t care.

When they finally broke apart, the Canadian looked to his left to see the Thai skater standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

“If you two are done making out, why don’t you join us,” Phichit waved over at the group of other skaters.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea…” started JJ. His relations with others started to improve but they still weren’t friends exactly. Seung-gil’s hand found his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Nonsense,” said Phichit and grabbed JJ by his other arm dragging him and Seung-gil over to the group. Indeed, no one seemed to mind their presence. They were even laughing at JJ’s jokes. Seung-Gil leaned into him and JJ embraced him with one arm, leaning down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head. _Oh how things have changed,_ he thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *안녕하세요 (annyeong haseyo) - good morning/hello


End file.
